<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kind of a Freak Accident [Podfic] by allysseriordan, caminante</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252262">Kind of a Freak Accident [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan'>allysseriordan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante'>caminante</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Slow Burn, Texting, Work In Progress, a little angst but nothing to cry over, no canon necessary, texting au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t until Adora collapsed into the backseat of the cab and went to pull out the address that she realized.</p><p>This was not her freaking phone. </p><p>a swapped-phone texting au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Title Page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342612">kind of a freak accident</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchables/pseuds/lunchables">lunchables</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry (not sorry) about our music and phone sound choices. We looked into our hearts and asked "what would Adora choose?" And now we all have to live with the consequences :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<h3>Credits</h3><ul>
<li><b>Text: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342612/chapters/61446868">Kind of a Freak Accident</a></b></li>
<li><b>Author: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchables/pseuds/lunchables">Lunchables</a></b></li>
<li><b>Readers: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan">AllysseRiordan</a> as Catra, Scorpia, Entrapta, Shadow Weaver and assorted Fright City OCs and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante">Caminante</a> as Adora, Glimmer, Bow and assorted Bright Moon OCs</b></li>
<li><b>Cover art and editing: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante">Caminante</a></b></li>
</ul><h3>Details</h3><ul>
<ul>This podfic is a work-in-progress. This first "chapter" will remain a table of contents until the work is complete, with individual chapters being posted on subsequent chapter pages. For instance, you can currently listen to "Part 1" by clicking on the "next chapter" button. This is a long fic and a multi-voice collaboration (which means lots of time spent editing) but we're hoping to post a section per week, with each section being about 20-30 minutes. With that in mind, <i>please subscribe if you'd like to be notified when new chapters are added.</i>
</ul>

<ul>When the podfic is completed we will create a master playlist as well as one long MP3 of the entire work and post it on this page (in addition to keeping the individual streams and download options on the chapter pages) and a final "chapter" that will include a zipped file of the mp3s and an mp4 audiobook.</ul>
<ul>
<i>Kudos and comments are always appreciated but ESPECIALLY on a long project like this.</i> If you find yourself needing some more SPOP podfic content to tide you over between chapters, check out our profile pages (and consider subscribing to us as authors). We've both got loads of other SPOP podfic content, and will be working on more simultaneously with this project. And, of course, you can read this story in its entirety as linked above.</ul>

<ul>Finally, if haven't already, <i>please leave the author comments and kudos on the original work! </i>
</ul>
<ul>Thanks so much for checking out our podfic, we hope you enjoy it &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</ul>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did we mention we love comments? Seriously, your comments give us life, and we promise to respond to each and every one of them with far too much enthusiasm!  </p><p>P.S. Anyone who can ID all the text alerts and ringtones will get a cookie :D</p><p>P.P.S- Please let us know how the sound effects worked for you. We went back-and-forth on how many text alert noises was too many and ended up thinking it was important to have them to signify conversations that are happening in real time vs. when a character is scrolling through old texts but if the result is TOO MANY SFX <i>let us know</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stream Here<br/>
<iframe></iframe></p><p>Or download by right clicking and selecting "save link as" <a href="https://ia601402.us.archive.org/27/items/kind-of-a-freak-accident-chapter-1-part-1/Kind%20of%20a%20Freak%20Accident%20Chapter%201%20Part%201.mp3">here</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You ready for some more characters? And, more importantly, <i>more ringtones?</i> </p><p>Seriously y'all, we live for your comments &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stream Here<br/>
<iframe></iframe></p><p>Or download by right clicking and selecting "save link as" <a href="https://archive.org/download/chapter-1-part-2-final/Chapter%201%2C%20Part%202%20final.mp3">here</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>